20000 Ryo Buat 'Gituan'
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Pein, seorang tukang parkir yang merangkap juga sebagai preman pasar kini sedang dilanda masalah. Birahi berat, tapi uang cuma 20.000 ryo doang. Waduh, gimana tuh solusinya? Emang ada cewek yang mau? #WARNING : RATE M, KACAU, NGERES, FIC ONESHOT#


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : Ingat, M! Jadi yang umurnya belum sampai 17 tahun sebaiknya check out, oke?**

**WARNING : Bahasa kacau, bikin mual jelas, jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah. Ya, kantong mayat *plak* eh muntah ding.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi humor jorok *humor yang settingnya di comberan kali* yang ada di internet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pda suatu malam yang gelap *jelas lah, masa malam yang terang?* nan surem, di sebuah teras rumah terlihatlah seorang pria bertampang preman pasar dan beraura hyper bokep yang lagi duduk dengan ekspresi tegang.

Tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang pria berwajah yang tak kalah absurdnya dengan pria pertama. Mata bulet, kulit biru, cengiran horror, ada insangnya lagi. Cuma kelebihannya kata orang-orang sih satu. Tinggi besar. Cukup tinggi dan besar buat nakut-nakutin pengunjung di rumah hantu XD

"Me!"

Sosok tinggi besar yang konon berbau, amis *author digampar samehada* itu tetep jalan lurus.

"Woy, Me! Me!"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Me' itu berhenti grak. Celingak-celinguk kaya beruk abis ditulup. Terus akhirnya pasang muka bingung.

"Me, iya loe yang gue maksud"

Si Me itu menoleh ke arah asal suara lalu tiba-tiba aja nyengir gila *eit, salah ketik* lalu memasang tampang penuh arti seakan dia bilang 'Gue yang loe maksud?'

"Iya, loe. Gue butuh bantuan loe Me"

"Ngomong yang jelas ya Pein. Me, Me, Me. Emang gue meme* apa?" Protes si siluman ikan itu dengan nada gak terima.

"Iya iya. Jadinya harus gue panggil apa nih biar loe mau nanggepin gue?" Tanya si pria dengan dandanan ala tukang parkir (di fic ini emang pekerjaan Pein itu ceritanya tukang parkir yang merangkap jadi preman di pasar hewan, hehehe) yang bernama Pein itu.

"Panggil gue Leonardo. Baru gue mau bantu loe"

Pein kejengkang kebelakang dengan diiringi sweatdrop.

Pein langsung bangkit dari acara njengkangnya "Gila, tinggal di pinggir comberan sama pekerjaan cuma tukang rongsok merangkap jadi gremo aja harus dipanggil Leonardo? Gak mau gue. Najis"

"Kalo gak mau ya udah. Gue tinggal" Ucap si Leo..nar..d..ddoo *kalo gak kaya gini takutnya Kisame mogok terus cabut dari fic author* sembari memunguti beberapa sampah botol Mizone dan sampah softex *emang kaya gini laku dijual?*

"Oke-oke. Kaya biasa ya loe pinter banget bikin orang kalah telak. Tapi plis Me, eh Le..lee..leo" Pein kayaknya berat hati banget buat ngucapin nama itu.

"Iya gue bantu loe. Emangnya loe butuh apa dari gue?" Kisame *author males panggil Leonardo terus-terusan sumpah* meletakan seperangkat alat untuk mencari rongsoknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Pein di teras rumahnya.

"Gini nih Le..Le..oo. Gue lagi horny berat, pengin banget gituan. Tapi uang gue tinggal segini doang" Kata Pein seraya menunjukan selembar uang berwarna ijo yang bergambar sang pahlawan revolusi Konoha, Pangeran Senju Hashirama yang lagi megang bambu runcing, dengan nominal uang 20.000 ryo.

"Uedan loe Pein. Uang cuma 20.000 gak bakal sanggup. Minimal itu 100.000 ryo. Itu aja paling cuma grepe-grepe doang, sebatas itu. Apalagi ini. Paling loe cuma dikasih liat kutangnya doang, wakakakak" Sindir Kisame sambil menertawai uang 20.000 milik Pein yang apesnya lagi, udah sobek hampir separuhnya (-_-)"

"Ya pokoknya apa lah gitu yang bisa gue masukin 'itu'nya. Jelek juga gapapa. Ntar gue tutup mukanya pake kresek ya boleh biar gak keliatan jeleknya. Plis Me, eh L..Leo. Pokoknya yang penting ada lubang 'itu'nya sama masih idup dan masih ada napasnya"

Kisame jongkok sambil mikir.

'Yang penting ada lubangnya, masih napas, dan masih idup?'

"Gue tau Pein. Sini kemarikan duit kucel milik loe itu. Gue mau cepetan soalnya"

Setelah Kisame menerima duit 20.000 ryo dari Pein, dia segera berlari untuk mencari sesosok makhluk yang pas sesuai kriteria Pein.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

"Hoy Pein, nih gue bawain sesuatu buat loe" Ucap Kisame sembari meletakan sesosok makhluk di hadapan Pein.

Pein perlahan mengamati dengan seksama sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Kisame barusan.

'Ada lubangnya, iya. Masih napas, juga masih idup. Tapi ini kan...' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYAAMMM? AYAM BETINA?"

Kisame manggut-manggut mantep. Padahal di dalem atinya udah ngakak gila.

"Iya. Wong duit cuma segitu ya paling pol dapetnya ini. Ini aja gue harus nawar ke penjualnya sampai nungging segala" katanya sok mendramatisir. Padahal sih aslinya cuma 17.000 ryo. Yang 3.000nya dia tilep buat beli jajan pentol sebungkus XD

"Udah deh jangan bawel. Ini juga makhluk idup. Gak beda jauh sama manusia kok. Lagian dia cantik juga"

Pein : "?"

"Cantik kalo diliat dari sudut pandang ayam jantan"

Sedetik kemudian Kisame tepar dihantam Pein dengan panci.

"Ya udah deh. Daripada gue gila karena udah hampir 2 minggu 'anu' gue gak dilatih *bahasanya, ckckck*, mending gue pake aja nih. Eh, tapi tempatnya dimana? Jangan bilang di kebon apa di sawah lho ya" Pein udah siap-siap mau ngegampar Kisame lagi, sekarang pake wajan.

"Ngga-nggak. Sekarang loe bisa pake kamar yang ada di rumah bordil tempat gue kerja sambilan. Banyak kamar yang kosong tuh kayaknya. Gratis lagi"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Pein segera tancap gas menuju tempat lokalisasi itu tak lupa dengan menjinjing kurungan ayam yang berisi ayam betina itu.

Setelah Pein udah gak keliatan lagi, Kisame ngakaknya jebol gak ketulungan sampai-sampai dikira orang gila sama tetangga sekitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Pein ngehampiri Kisame yang lagi kerja di rumah bordil.

"Woy Me, ini gue lagi"

Kisame masih anteng. Padahal Pein cuma berjarak 5 meter dari hadapannya.

"Me, woy ikan budek!"

Kisame malah asyik ngupil sama ngoreki insangnya *karena gak punya telinga jadi insang boleh lah*

"Ehm, Lee..oo..nar..narrr..dooo" Pein sampai harus ngos-ngosan buat ngucapin kata itu.

"Allright. Leonardo here, at your service!" Tiba-tiba aja Kisame ngomong bahasa inggris. Udah gitu dengan cukup lancar lagi.

"Bussett, inggris loe mantep bener ya? Loe yang gue kira bodoh permanen kini ada peningkatan" Puji atau malah ejek Pein.

"Jelas lah. Leonardo gitu. Leonardo Jonathan Christiansen gitu loh" Ucap Kisame bangga sambil berusaha menyembunyikan secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan 'Olrait. Leonardo hier, et yor servis' *Kisame gak bisa mbaca kalo tulisannya asli inggris* di tangannya.

"Cuih, nama apa itu? Lebe banget sih loe. Apa loe sekarang bener-bener malu dan udah gak mau ngakuin nama asli loe lagi wahai, Kisame Paijo Supriyatin?"

Kisame langsung mbekep mulut Pein sama kedua tangannya yang bekas buat ngupil sama ngorekin insangnya tadi.

"Psstt, jangan keras-keras. Di sini nama gue Leonardo bego" Bisik Kisame lirih.

"Oke, mau loe apalagi?" Tanya Kisame setelah ngelepas bekepan kepada Pein.

"Gue mau main lagi coy. Rasanya lumayan enak lho walau pake ayam kaya kemarin"

Kisame cuma bisa memandang Pein dengan tatapan merinding disko.

"Woy, gimana? Bisa gak?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"Bisa sih. Tapi mau sama ayam lagi hah?"

Pein tiba-tiba membuka dompet buluknya yang bermerk 'Planet Earth' *produk KW 3 dari 'Planet Ocean', dan segera mengambil selembar duit yang memang satu-satunya yang tersisa di dompetnya.

"Kalo cuma segini bisa gak Le..Le..o? Duit gue cuma tersisa ini doang hari ini"

Kisame mengamati selembar duit berwarna ungu yang dipegang oleh Pein. Selembar duit bergambar pahlawan kesiangan Konoha, Raden Orochimaru yang lagi berpose hormat sambil monyong *jujur, author gak sanggup ngebayangin posenya XD* yang mempunyai nominal 10.000 ryo.

"Gila loe! Segini buat beli seekor ayam betina ya gak mungkin sanggup lah. Mau nawarnya sambil roll depan, nungging, kayang juga penjualnya gak mau ngasih kecuali loe nyolong lah baru bisa" Cerocos Kisame panjang lebar sampai jigongnya muncrat-muncrat.

"Jadi gimana dong? Padahal gue jujur udah pengiinnn banget gituan lagi hari ini" Kata Pein sambil ngeremes-remes 'anu'nya sendiri yang kayaknya sih udah tegang.

"Emmm, gini aja. Entar malem loe ngintip aja pasangan yang gituan di kamar no. 3. Entar gue buatin lobang kecil buat loe ngintip. Duit 10.000 ryo cukup lah sebagai imbalannya. Gimana Pein? Mau?" Tawar Kisame.

Pein terlihat berpikir sejenak. Masih mending berpikirnya sambil pose menopang dagu atau menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Lah ini, mikir sambil garuk-garuk pantat lagi.

"Oke lah, gapapa. Lagian entar gue bisa ngocok juga sambil ngintip. Kayaknya sensasinya gak kalah menarik tuh" Ujar Pein.

"Yosh. Entar malem jam 9an ya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malemnya, Pein langsung nemuin Kisame. Kemudian Kissame mengantarnya menuju ke belakang kamar no. 3.

"Ini lobang yang udah gue buat Pein. Duitnya udah ya kemarin. Oke, selamat menikmati ya coy. Gue mau kembali kerja dulu"

Setelah Kisame berlalu, Pein langsung nyoba-nyoba buat nyari posisi yang pas buat ngintip.

Celananya malah udah dia pelorotkan buat persiapan 'itu' lah, tau sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pasangan yang akan 'main' di kamar no. 3 akhirnya datang.

Pein udah ngeces saking hornynya. Keringat dingin udah mulai menetes-netes dari tubuhnya.

Seketika lampu kamar pun dinyalakan. Terlihatlah dua sosok pria yang lagi ... BUGIL ... BARENG.

'Anjrit si lele sialan itu. Gue kira ada ceweknya. Gak taunya pasangan homo lagi. Gini-gini walau gue doyan sama ayam tapi kan gue gak homo' Gerutu Pein dalem hati *ya elah, sama ayam ya lebih parah malah. Pein-Pein, ckckck*

Saat Pein membalikan badan buat jalan menghampiri Kisame untuk protes, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria berwajah ganteng tapi sayangnya keriputan *gak usah dijelasin tau sendiri lah, hoho*

"Mas misi, udah selesai ngintipnya?" Tanya mas-mas berkeriput itu.

"Udah lah. Kalo mau ngintip mending jangan deh mas. Rugi" Kata Pein dengan nada kesal.

Si mas keriput memasang ekspresi heran "Memangnya kenapa mas?"

"Yang main homo"

Si mas keriput cuma bisa menghela napas panjang "Ya elah, rugi lagi gue. Udah dua kali gue mau ngintip orang 'gituan' ujung-ujungnya yang main gak beres semua"

Pein yang udah berjalan menjauhi tempat mengintip itu tiba-tiba mandeg, lalu menghadap ke arah si mas keriput.

"Emang kemarin yang main di kamar kenapa mas?" Tanya Pein penasaran.

"Mas tau gak sih, masih mending sekarang yang main homo. Lah kemarin, pas gue liat yang main cowoknya malah sama ayam betina. Huekksss, bener-bener jijik gue. Gue jamin cowok itu pasti punya penyakit jiwa"

Sedetik kemudian wajah Pein langsung memerah, kemudian pucet, napasnya cengep-cengep, dan ujung-ujungnya keluar buih dari mulutnya.

**-OWARI-**

**Hohoho, lagi-lagi author nulis fic humor mesum. Gak tau kenapa author doyan banget nulis fic humor tapi ratenya M gitu. Kenapa ya? Ada yang tau?**

**Yosh, terima kasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini. Review, flame, dan concrit author terima kok.**


End file.
